What I Just Realized
by enchantedtomeetyou13
Summary: What Happens When Sabrina And Puck's Relationship Falls Apart? Will Puck Chase After Her, Or Leave It Be. Ok I Get It I Suck At Summaries Just Please Read. Rated T Just In Case Of Some Foul Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm Enchantedtomeetyou13. This is my first fanfic and im really excited to be doing it. Since this is my first one it probably wont be as good as other ones that you read. But anyways thanks for reading. Sabrina and Puck are 17 now. P.S. The title will make sense later on.**

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter One.**

**SPOV**

Today I was supposed to meet Puck at the park for our date. I was excited since we haven't had a date in a LONG time. He's been so busy lately but I don't know with what.

"Hey Babe!" I yelled when I saw him

"Hey Sabrina" That was odd he never called me Sabrina it was always Honey or something a boyfriend would call his girlfriend

"What's wrong Puck?" I asked him, worry in my voice

"I have some bad news" he said looking at the ground

" What's it about?"

"Us" still not looking at me

"What about us?" I said worry in my voice. This couldn't be good

"Well I kinda like cheated on you, with another girl"

"Well I hope it was a girl. But Puck why would you do that to me? I gave you my whole were going on our one year. I bought you a present. My hearts not a toy you know!" I screamed the last sentence tears streaming down my face.

"Well my heart just wasn't in the relationship anymore." looking anywhere but me

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of letting me walk around believing we were still in love!"

"I didn't wanna hurt you."

"Yeah because this is _SO_ much better" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Better sooner then later right? I could have told u way later on in me and the other girls relationship"

"Sooner is as soon as you lost feelings for me and for another girl which was when!" it hurt to say the words another girl. Picturing my baby with someone other then me. Telling her he loved her the way he told me he loved me. Hugging and kissing her. I wonder how many times that even was...

"4 months ago" he said now looking at me

I slapped him straight across the face. I mean come on he deserved it. "I went that long without knowing." tears streaming even faster down my face. " 4 months of me thinking you loved me still, but you were with another girl. That's why you have been so busy lately! I'm such an idiot!"

"No your not I am the idiot" he said rubbing his face where I smacked him. It obviously hurt him. Good.

"Bye Puck"

"Grimm, you and I both know we cant not see each other. We live in the same house!"

"Maybe, but not for long. But until I figure something out for one of us, no coming out of our rooms at the same time, and were not having meals together anymore."

"Okay I can deal with that" but worry was the expression on his face, I guess he was thinking I was gonna have Granny Relda kick him out, but that wasn't my plan at all...

**A/N: What did you think! Review. Well you don't have to but it'd be nice to know what you (anyone that reads this) thinks I should continue or not, I think I have an idea for next chapter if you guys want me to continue. Hope you guys liked it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay So I Honestly Don't Like This Chapter But I Needed Some Puck's Point Of View. But Please Don't Stop Reading This Story Just Because This Chapter Sucks. I Think Chapter Three Will Be Better. Oh And Just F.Y.I. I Don't Own Sister's Grimm. If I Did I Obviously Wouldn't Be Writing On Here. Okay Here It Goes **

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter Two**

I was so scared to tell Sabrina that I had cheated on her. I mean since we lived in the same house it was gonna suck. I mean I used to like Sabrina, a lot actually, but then I met Chelsea.

Chelsea was the new girl at our school. She had black hair and light brown eyes. I don't think that I would of even bothered talking to her since I was dating Sabrina. But of course Mr. Morrison sat her next to me in the science lab since I had no partner. We talked a lot. And then one day she asked me if I wanted to hang out with her. And of course I said yes I mean she had the best personality and she was pretty.

If I known that Sabrina loved me so much I don't think that I would of cheated on her. She really had put her whole heart in that relationship. But I mean love doesn't always last. Right? I wonder what she meant when she said for now. Was she gonna have the old lady kick me out. I hope not. But I mean granddaughter tops random boy from a fairytale right? So I guess I better start looking for a job just in case.

I was gonna start looking now because obviously I couldn't go back to the house. No one would want to see me. And especially Henry defiantly would not want to see me. I didn't wanna see him either, because he told me that if I ever broke Sabrina's heart there would be major consequences.

As I was walking around town I realized how boring this place was. We never had concerts here, or big parties, or charity events. Ugh I wish I could just get out of the town. Like yeah the Scarlet Hand had been defeated and humans could now come to Ferryport but Everafters still couldn't leave. It was so stupid! But whatever. I didn't see anyone hiring. Greeattt if I did get kicked out I'll have to go back to living in the forest! That would be fun (please note heavy sarcasm)

I finally went back to the house but I flew in through my window because I don't wanna talk to any of the Grimm's right now. I guess I'll just have to wait till morning to show my face. And I think I would only talk to Marshmallow and Relda. Im defiantly not talking to Henry, Veronica, and defiantly not Sabrina.

**A/N: Okay I Know This Sucks But Get Over It And Read The Next Chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry That It Took So Long To Update For Chapter Two I Couldn't Figure Out How. Now I Know. Enjoy.**

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter 3**

I walked home in tears. I loved him so much. But whatever. When I got home they were all eating dinner.

" Oh my gosh Sabrina. What happened! Why are you crying! Do I need to kick some serious butt!"

"Me and Puck broke up." tears in my eyes; again

"But why! I thought you guys loved each other!" she yelled

"Me too," I paused swallowing hard "he um cheated on me" my voice cracked on the word cheated.

Daddy and Uncle Jake jumped out of their seats. Both yelling threats on what they were gonna do to that stupid fairy.

"Daddy, Jake it's okay."

"My butt it is" Daddy yelled

"Yeah it is daddy were only 17, we don't even know what love is. We don't even know what we want in life yet." I said finally realizing these words were true.

But I wasn't gonna be able to take it at this house. There were pictures of him. Pictures of _me and him_. And HE was here 24/7. I'm going back to New York. That is where I belong. Mysteries are there. Sure yeah there _were_ mysteries here, but ever since Scarlet Hand had been defeated its so boring. I miss the business the people, the smells. Yeah my new life is here but my original one is in New York. I miss that life I haven't been there in almost seven years!

Now all I have to do is talk the family into it.

**A/N: yeah on the short side I know, but im hungry and dinners almost done :p. imma try to still update fast but school is starting back up. That means homework /: well hope yer guyses New Year Is starting off good**

**-Enchantedtomeetyou13 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter Four**

I walked down to the kitchen and called a Grimm Family Meeting. Everyone was there except Puck; respecting my wishes. I was really nervous about how this would go. Hopefully this would end well, which involves me on my way to New York

"I want to go back to New York." I said firmly

I heard a mix of responses like no! Or you cant I'll miss you!

"Sabrina there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go back to New York." my daddy said.

"But daddy I really want to go back." I said giving him puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"No Sabrina. I don't care what kind of stupid looks you give me. You're not going. Why do you even wanna go back" he asked

I rolled my eyes "Well considering I'm seventeen, which means I'm old enough to take care of myself." I paused scraping my brain for another reason. I needed like three. "And I miss New York. Like you can't go from living somewhere all of your life and then move, and not miss at at all." I said. Crap I didn't have another reason. Well at least one that I wanna share with the family.

"Exactly one of my reasons. You're seventeen. Too young. It's not until next year that you're allowed to do whatever you want. Then you'll be eighteen and that will be fine." he paused "and I would like to give you another reason you want to go back."

"Okay well you really wanna know?" I said getting frustrated

" Obviously" he said also getting irritated

"Well I didn't really wanna mention this but obviously you're not gonna think about letting me go unless you have another reason." I paused thinking about how exactly I could possibly get through this without the tears breaking free again. "Well do you honestly think that I wanna be here. If you think yes you're absolutely crazy. Yeah I mean I love you guys, but do you really think that I wanna be here with Puck! He just freaking broke my heart yesterday. I've been in love with him for years. Okay maybe we _don't_ know what love is yet but I'm pretty sure I've experienced the closest damn thing to it." I paused taking a breath. I had been talking really fast. " I loved, liked, whatever him with my whole heart. And he" I tried to swallow that huge knot forming in my throat. "Cheated" oh crap here come the tears again "on me. If you don't understand that well then I guess you're cold hearted." finally the tears fell out of my eyes

"I'm still not gonna let you go" he said

What the hell kinda of person is he! I just spilled my whole heart out in front of this whole family. And all he has to say is no im still not gonna let you go.

"Obviously I'm not getting through to that thing you call a heart in there. So um I guess that this family meeting is over." I said slumping in my chair.

As the all got up Granny whispered in my ear that I needed to meet her in here at one a.m. sharp. That's kinda weird I didn't know old ladies stayed up that late. But I guess that I will see her then.

**A/N: Ha What'd you guys think. I didn't think that it was all that great but you're your own worse critic right? Well it would be great if you guys clicked this little button below, you know the one that says review(: I think that, that would be much appreciated and I have juice boxes if you do :P. Ha you don't have to but uhh I'd kinda like it ( :**

**~Enchantedtomeetyou13 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry my chapters have been** **so short. I didn't realize that until I put it up. I guess I should start working on length. So I'm gonna start hopefully making all my chapters really long specially since I might not update as fast anymore because of school starting, and managing to pull myself away from my phone and Facebook. Ohkay enough chitchat I know why yer here and Its not to read this, I Don't Own Sisters Grimm.**

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter Five**

It was only nine. And I was meeting Granny in the kitchen at one. What was supposed to do until then. Gosh, hm I could go to Briar's **(A/N: Briar is most def. Alive she's my fav princess and I will not let her continue being dead. I about threw the book at the wall when she died)**. Nahh that would mean getting ready. I had already showered but I wasn't changing out of my comfy pj's. And if I went out of my room there was a possibility of running into Puck. I didn't want that to happen, he was part of the reason me and my daddy were in a fight. Stupid fairy boy.

I decided to get on Facebook. I haven't been on here in forever, since before the break up. Obviously since my relationship status was 'In A Relationship' and my profile picture was of me and Puck. It was my favorite picture of us. We were at a party and I looked decent for once. But I got ahold of my friends camera and I took a picture of me and puck. He had his arm around me and was kissing my cheek and I was making a cute face (we had been drinking a little). Well I changed my relationship status and Puck of course liked it. Screw him. Then my best friend Maci commented on it. And she said I quote " Oh Sabrina you can do SOOO much better then him. You're so pretty and he's like smelly and nasty looking. He was a stupid scum bag to dump you, because might I say your pretty damn hot!(; **(A/N: Not in a weird way. Just you know saying that is her best friend. Because me and my friends do that and were completely straight. Not that I have a problems with Gays go Kurt (sorry I'm a Gleek anyways). **And anyways Chelsea isn't even pretty or nice. I sit by her in my calculus class and she's a snob. So don't worry his loss(:. Then obviously Puck saw it. They got in a huge fight over that comment. Ha gosh I love Maci. I'm going to miss her a lot when I go to New York. Hmm maybe someday I'll have a famous business and I'll be able to fly her out here. Sounds good to me!

Well maybe I just have to change my profile picture. I looked at pictures people had tagged me in. Almost all of them were with Puck. Ones at prom, nights out, first time we had all got drink, birthday parties. Everything. Even when we weren't dating we still had tons of pictures together. That little flame had always been there over the years, but we were the only ones that hadn't noticed it. Then that flame started a fire. Then some stupid chick put it out! Grr. On all the pictures people commented aww their gonna be together forever. Or aw they are so cute together. Stuff like that gross. In the end I had found a picture of me and Maci before a party were looked really cute. And set My Status at I L O V E Y O U has EIGHT letters But Baby So Does B U L L S H I T. Then Maci popped up on my chat and she was like I love your picture and status . We talked about a few things. I told her about wanting to go to New York. She said that if I did she defiantly wanted to come and visit me once my apartment was done. And just in case you were wondering Maci was so pretty, she has Brownish/redish hair just above her shoulder. And she has blue eyes just like mine but lighter.

Finally it was one o'clock. I went down to the kictchen

"So Sabrina you wanna go back to New York"

"Since I got here. Like no offence I love you and all but I just miss the city"

"I understand." she said. She sounded like she really did. She handed me an envelope "open it"

I opened it, it was one plane ticket to New York City! I had happy tears in my eyes. Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe this was happening. My dreams are finally coming true! I gave her the biggest hug I've gave. Almost as big as when I saw mom and dad after them being asleep for years. "But why"

"Because I see how unhappy you are here. And I know you have wanted to leave since you were eleven"

"You're amazing."

"And I forgot to tell you something else"

"What is it"

"I bought you you're old apartment"

"Forreal!"

"Yes! It's all redone and stuff and nice and stuff you would like"

I hugged her again. "You're a fream come true maker" I said crying. "When's my flight?" I asked

"Tomorrow at 3am" she paused "you can't tell no one though. Only one that knows is your mother. Well you better get packing. And you can write notes to the family but you still can't tell them where you're going." she said getting up. "Night love you"

"Love you more then you will ever know" I said giving her a hug

I went upstairs and started packing clothes and pictures away." around 3:30 I finally finished. Well only stuff that I wouldn't have to use tomorrow

**A/N: omg this is probably terrible. Sorry I needed inspiration so I was listening to the distracting voice of ChristoferDrewIngle** **(I am in love with him) well I'll write more in the next chappie. Btw If you've noticed I've been using names from Teen Mom. I hope you don't mind. And I really hope that this makes up for all of the sort chappies. Idek how the next one will turn out. Well Please Review. Mwahhss** **(thts kisses just fyi)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I Haven't Updated In Forever.! I've been busy with school friends and my cousins new baby. He's SOOOO cute BTW. And plus I have had a major case of writer's block. So here goes nothing.**

**What I Just Realized**

**Chapter 6**

**PPOV**

**2 Years Later**

Life has been crazy lately. Me and Chelsea have been dating for almost two years. In the past two years a lot has happened. Sabrina moved out and went back to New York, Henry and Veronica got divorced, Henry left but Relda said Veronica was welcome to stay if she liked, so she did.

Yeah I loved Chelsea but Sabrina has been on my mind a lot lately. I don't think that this can result into anything going good for me and Chels. I kinda wondered what Sabrina looked like now, was she still as beautiful as I remembered, or did she get ugly. Did she get fat, haha that would be funny if she did. Was she a lonely old cat lady, or did she have a boyfriend. Oh my god. What if she has a boyfriend! What if she totally forgot about me! She wouldn't. Would she? I hope not. I wonder if she had a job. If so what was it. Oh god this isn't good. Maybe I needa go on a date with my girlfriend. I called her and of course she said yes.

We went to our favorite restaurant called Ryan's. It was a buffet. But of course as always I ended up thinking about Sabrina again, and obviously she noticed.

"Puck."

"Yeah?"

"What are you always thinking about. Whenever you think you look so intense and happy. Like you're remembering good times with an old friend."

"Yeah I guess you could say an old friend."

"Who"

"Why"

"Why won't you tell me do you have something to hide?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Sabrina! Jesus."

"What the hell Puck you broke up with her two years ago. Get over her. She's not even in the stupid town anymore. She's not coming back."

"I lived with her since we were like 10 you really expect me to get over someone I had liked for like 6 years! I know you sure as hell wouldn't do that."

"It's over Puck. Goodbye have a great life with whatever you choose to do with it. You're just gonna end up failing at whatever you do." she made a huge seen and everyone at the restaurant was staring at me.

"Excuse me. What the hell are you guys looking at. Eat your damn food!" I walked out and went to Leroy's (the local bar)

"Yo Puck. Wassup Man?" Leroy said. Nice Guy. We were pretty close.

"Chels and me broke up."

"Man I'm sorry I seen it from the start though. But why?"

"Because she caught me thinking about Grimm."

"Ohh tough one man!" he paused "all your drinks are on me tonight"

A few hours later I was so wasted. It was bad but I was upset so who cares. Then I got an idea. Maybe one of the best one's I've ever had. But that was all I know because I think I threw up in the bathroom came out and passed out. When I woke up I was in my room at Relda's. Welp here goes nothing...

**A/N: Hope this makes up for not updating fast? What do you thinks gonna happen? Review? Please? I'll update ASAP maybe if you guys give me motivation I'll be** **faster. Welpsies love ya guys. Have a good weekend.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright so here goes chapter seven. I'm probably gonna do another chapter today but idk I have friends coming over. But I'll try. I'm trying to make up for not updating for so long.** **This chapter will be in SPOV and chapter eight will be in PPOV and you'll get to find out what his idea is. Idk if you guy's will like it though but I do(:**

**What I Just Realized **

**Chapter Seven**

**SPOV**

So in two years who knew life could change so much. I sure didn't. In two years I moved to New York, started an amazing business that makes A LOT of money, Forgot totally abot Puck -dang I thought of him- and I got an amazing boyfriend named Adam.

Adam is perfect. Brown hair. Brown eyes. He treats me like a princess. He likes a lot of things that I do. He doesn't pressure me into anything I don't wanna do. He's always there for me. And he's helped a lot with my business.

My business is great. It's called Sabrina Detective Co. I solve mysteries from all over the world. So I get to ravel a lot. But if I cannot make it to a case I send one of my top detectives to go. We get about 20 cases a week. I have about 30 detectives, and a whole team of scientists. Even with so many employees I still make the payment for the building every month. Plus I bring money home. Ha now that's when you know you have a good business. I have over 50,000 'likers' on Facebook. It is amazing doing what I love. Everyday I look foward going to work. The only downside of all this is I have to fit school in somewhere too. Like I think Granny Relda was totally fair when she made this deal. I have ended up paying for everything since my business is going good.

Well I gotta go my co worker is calling me.

**A/N: Alright so I hadda get some SPOV in there. Sorry this sucks. And is short**


End file.
